What if?
by sakura240
Summary: What if Mikan meet Kazumi after following Hotaru instead of Narumi?  They still meet that day  What if she was brought in and trained in secret in hopes of bringing the ESP down with her power? Will she still meet Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka?
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

Kura: NEW STORY! ^^ Oh, and HAPPY late HALLOWEEN!

Amu: WHY? And yay for Halloween! ^^

Kura: About Gakuen Alice! I know right!

Amu: I'm better! :D And totally! It's also your birthday right?

Kura: … and yes! I'm so glad you remembered! ^^

Amu: ^^

**What if when Mikan reached the academy but instead of Narumi finding her, the HSP (High School Principle), Kazumi, found her in front of the gates after hearing that Natsume was trying to escape and was helping Narumi at the time. And what if Kazumi brought her in after seeing she was an Alice and taught her in secret in hopes of bring the Academy down with her power? What will happen?**

Amu: …I'm lost…

Kura: Of course you are.

Amu: Grrrr…

Mikan: So I don't get to see Hotaru…?

Kura: No, you still will…just not until later.

Mikan: Aww…*pouts*

Kura: I don't own Gakuen Alice! ^^ HORRAY FOR HALLOWEEN and START!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Good Byes and Hellos**

**Regular POV**

A girl with brown eyes and brown hair put in pigtails by a ribbon ran up to her black haired friend.

"HOTARU!" The girl cried.

The girl, Hotaru turned around, her purple eyes fixed upon the brown eyes girl. "Oh, Mikan. You're finally here to say good bye."

A glint appeared into Mikan's eyes as she leaped into the air, aiming at Hotaru and screaming, "YOU BIG FOOLISH MORON!"

Hotaru just stared, suddenly took out a big fly swatter out of nowhere and stuck Mikan with it, sending her best friend flying into the air.

Nearby, a board with both girls' names showed 0 for Mikan and now, 51 for Hotaru.

Everybody nearby sweat dropped.

"I don't have much time. If you have something to say to me, say it now." Hotaru said.

Mikan gripped a letter clutched in her hands and said softly, "I got a letter from you Hotaru…it says, 'I'm going to a school far away from here'…but…you're leaving today and this school you're going to has all elementary, middle, and high school connected…"

"Ah, that's all true." Hotaru replied.

"DON'T SEND AN IMPORTANT LETTER THROUGH TORTOISE MAIL!" Mikan screamed, tears falling.

"If I had told you earlier, you would've just made a racket. I can imagine you looking at me with tears in your eyes every day."

"HOTARU, YOU BIG INSENSITIVE JERK!" Mikan screamed with her arms flailing around.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING?"

"I think you're trying to call me a cold-hearted animal…" Hotaru said, ignoring Mikan. She looked at Mikan.

"Silly Mikan…you don't have to cry like this. It's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll be back for the winter and summer holidays. Besides, we'll write letters."

"B-But Hotaru-"

"Such an ugly face…" Hotaru said, referring to Mikan's crying face.

Mikan's head fell.

"Let's pretend this tortoise is a farewell gift…though it should be me getting one…" She added quietly. "Be good now."

"H-Hotaru…" Mikan hiccupped, holding on to Hotaru's shirt.

"Let go of me."

"B-But Hotaru…"

Mikan looked sadly as Hotaru stepped into a limousine and watched as Hotaru waved to everybody.

_I know that if…_

Mikan watched sadly as the limousine left into the sunset, driving away from their peaceful village.

_We are separated, than we will definitely …_

A month passed as Mikan waited for something from Hotaru, to show that she truly cared.

_Definitely…_

_Definitely…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_LOSE CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER!_

Mikan laid down on the floor, tears all around her as her grandfather watched with a sweat drop and as he said, "Hotaru has become a rather lazy girl…" after reading the letter Hotaru FINALLY sent after 6 months.

It read,

'It's very hot this summer and it makes me feel tired, so I'm not coming back. There's air-conditioning here. It's very nice. Please send me watermelons.

Hotaru.'

Mikan sighed as she sat down at a field far from the small village she lived in.

"…Hotaru…HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THE CITY?" She screamed into the air then falling down onto her back.

She looked up to the sky.

_I wonder…if I'll ever be able to see Hotaru again…_

_After all…they __**(her classmates)**__ said that they pretty much imprison their students…what if Hotaru is suffering?_

Mikan quickly sat up.

_I…I have to help her! She must be in trouble!_

_I HAVE TO HELP HER!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_I say that I have to help her…but…_

…

…

…

…

…

_Can she really be in trouble?_

Mikan stared in shock at the large gates in front of her.

"…No way…this is the Alice Academy?" She cried in disbelief.

She walked up to the gates and looked at the guard on the other side. "Can I some in?"

"No."

Mikan flinched at his blunt response and cried, "But my friend is in there and needs my help!"

"I'm sorry but nobody is allowed to enter the gates."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Aw, come on!" Mikan cried desperately.

"No. Now leave miss."

Mikan scowled and sulked away from the gates, only to turn back and glare at the man.

She groaned and looked beyond the gates, seeing trees and such leading to…someplace…

She couldn't see…it was too far for her eyes.

"ARGH! Why can't I see Hotaru!" Mikan cried, sinking to the ground, leaning against a wall.

She sniffed. "…I just wanna see Hotaru and make sure all those rumors weren't true…Hotaru…"

Mikan sobbed silently.

"…Hello?" Mikan blinked and looked up to see a man with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

She blushed, seeing that the man was quite attractive. "…Hi?" She asked, uncertain.

The man frowned at her. "…"

Mikan gulped. _What could he want…?_

He just stared.

…_He's starting to scare me…_

He frowned.

_He's seriously scaring me…_

"…Um-"

"HOTARU HELP! THIS PERSON IS SCARING ME!" Mikan screamed, clinging to gates, tears streaming down her face.

The guard yelled, "Hey, quit that!"

"HOTARU!"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

The guard cursed and Mikan cried harder for Hotaru as the man from earlier sweat dropped.

"…Um…miss…" Mikan turned to him, tear stains on her cheek, the guard with his mouth half open about to yell at her.

"Ah! High School Principle, Yukihira-sama!" The guard cried in surprise.

Mikan blinked.

_High School Principle…? Wait…for the Academy?_

"You're the Principle for the Academy?" Mikan asked.

The man nodded, looking at her face emotionlessly.

Mikan smiled. "Then will you let me see Hotaru?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BRAT? YOU CAN'T COME IN AND-"

"Let her in." The guard and Mikan looked at him in surprise.

"…W-W-What?"

"Let her in. She has an Alice."

The guard's eyes widened and quickly went to the small office box to open the gates.

* * *

Nearby, a boy with raven hair wearing a black cat mask looked down.

"…"

* * *

"Ummm…why are you gonna let me in?" Mikan asked, not moving from the spot in front of the now open gates.

"Come." The man replied.

"Bu-" Mikan was quickly cut off by a large blast behind them, making her fall to the ground.

A bit of debris landed on top of her head as a small tick appeared on her forehead.

She turned around and blinked in surprise.

…_What…what in the world…?_

She stared in shock of a boy wearing a strange black cat mask as the boy turned to face her.

Mikan shivered slightly, feeling the cold glare the boy was giving her underneath the mask.

The HSP frowned and looked at the boy. "Hyūga Natsume; I hope you have a good reason for trying to escape…" He said softly.

The boy, Natsume turned to glare at him.

Then a man ran up to them, his blue-purple eyes in slight shock. "HSP, what are you doing here?"

"Narumi-sensei, you are late. I suggest you get Hyūga back to his dorm."

Narumi nodded and smiled. "Very well." He turned to Natsume and smiled. "Come on Natsume-kun, let's go back."

Natsume stayed motionless. And then, all of a sudden, fire was around Narumi.

Mikan cried out in shock.

Narumi chuckled. "I suppose I have to use this…" He took out a bean of some sort out of his pocket and then, the bean grew to look like a long thin rope or something and he whipped it, just in time for Natsume to leap in the air and glared at him, fire flaming around Narumi again.

Narumi whipped the bean whip again and hit Natsume's mask right off his face.

Mikan caught a glimpse of crimson eyes before Natsume hit the ground.

Narumi walked up to him, knelt down and placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up.

"Natsume, you're a really bad boy aren't you?" He smiled.

Natsume growled. "You…"

Narumi smiled and then…

**Mikan's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…THE MAN KISSED HIM ON THE FOREHEAD!

WHAT IN THE WORLD?

She twitched as the boy's face flushed and then he fainted.

"…Huh…?"

"I'm sorry you had to see…that one…" I turned to look at the High School Principle.

"It's okay…I…guess…?" I replied, not sure on how to response to that bizarre scene.

The man…Narumi-sensei…I think, turned to us and looked at me, holding the boy Natsume-kun. "And who is this cute little girl?"

I quickly went behind the HSP, afraid of that man.

Narumi-san sweat dropped. "…You don't have to be afraid…" He said sadly.

"I think she has every right because she saw you use a whip on a boy." HSP said bluntly. "And now, she probably thinks you're gay for kissing a boy on the forehead."

Narumi-san cried silent tears and HSP turned to me. "What is your name?"

"…Sakura…Mikan…" I said.

He stared at me. "…Do you know who your parents are?"

I blinked. "…No…why?"

He frowned slightly. "…I see…"

Narumi-san blinked. "Why do you seem so interested in her HSP?" Then he looked at me and his eyes widened a bit. "Wait…could it be because she…looks like…that woman?"

…That…woman…?

"Yes…Sakura-san, correct?" I nodded. The HSP smiled softly.

I blinked in shock.

That completely caught me off guard…

"How would you like to study here Sakura-san?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silence filled the air and Narumi-san and I stared at him in shock.

"…Ummm…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and went through the gates with Narumi-san behind us, carrying Natsume-kun.

Wait…WHAT?

* * *

Kura: And…not end!

Amu: *anime fall*

Kura: Seriously…you're that surprised?

Amu: DAMN YOU KURA!

Kura: …?

* * *

I looked around the room, feeling nervous.

I turned to look at that boy, Natsume…

He…he doesn't look dangerous when he's asleep.

I smiled and looked at his face.

I poked his cheeks.

Nothing…

Hehehehe…

I sighed. I feel so stupid right about now…

I groaned and fell to the ground, looking at the ceiling.

I'M BORED!

When are they coming back?

I reached for my bag when suddenly, I felt one of my pig tails being pulled and I saw a pair of crimson eyes again when I was suddenly underneath that boy on the couch.

"W-What-"

"Before I burn your hair to a crisp, tell me, who the hell are you?"

What…?

The boy, Natsume stared at me with emotionless eyes.

"Answer me." He said.

I bit my lip. "No, why should I! Now get off me!"

He glared at me.

**Regular POV**

A boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes suddenly crashed through the window.

He groaned slightly.

"…You're late Ruka." Ruka looked up to see Natsume sitting on Mikan's back with Mikan struggling to get up.

"Why are you on that…girl?"

"Trying to get information out of her."

"Why not threaten her with your Alice?"

"Can't use it."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Guess I'm still tired or something."

Ruka nodded slightly as her watched Natsume's version of threatening Mikan who was whining loudly.

"Get off me!"

"Then tell me."

"NO! WHO WOULD TELL SOMEONE LIKE YOU?" Mikan screamed.

"Tch…"

Then suddenly the door slammed open. Natsume and Ruka turned to see Narumi and Kazumi.

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi cried.

Natsume quickly got off Mikan and went over to Ruka as Mikan ran to Narumi, sobbing.

Ruka got onto the window, a large bird outside and Natsume turned to Mikan.

Mikan glared at him. "FREAK! PERVERT! ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN!"

"Whatever, see you later, polka-dots panties girl." Natsume said, holding up panties.

Mikan, Narumi, and Kazumi stared in shock as Natsume jumped out.

Mikan flushed.

"HENTAI!"

* * *

Kura: ^^

Amu: …Natsume is a pervert…

Mikan: I know, right! I hate him!

Natsume: I'm right here. I can hear you.

Mikan: Good, you were supposed to!

Kura: …-_-'''

Mikan: *glares at Natsume*

Amu: …Okay…hope everybody liked the first chapter…it was weird right?

Kura: HEY!

Amu: See you in the next chapter…don't read this anymo-GAH!

Kura: DIE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I WILL KILL YOU!

Mikan: O-O

Natsume: …

Ruka: …Bye. ^^


	2. Northern Woods

Kura: Hiya everybody! ^^ I hope this story isn't so bad…

Natsume: …

Hotaru: I hate it.

Mikan: …

Ruka: …

Kura: Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka are all MEANIES!

Mikan: But we didn't say anything.

Kura: Yeah…and THAT HURTS THE MOST! At least Hotaru-chan answered!

Hotaru: *thumbs up to invisible audience*

Mikan: …

Kura: REVIEW REPLYS!

_**Melyss: **__I should explain that I was planning to put it like that in the first place because I wanted to show the fact that Kazumi (HSP) found her first. And I thought it be more understandable if it all started from the beginning. I am glad that you do like the summary though. ^^ I hope this story will soon capture your full (or at least some) interest! ^^_

Kura: T^T

Mikan: …So…she doesn't like it…?

Kura: *shrugs*

_**Ellabell: **__Thank you! You're the first to really like the story fully! T^T I'm so happy! Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter! ^^ And like the first reviewer…I hope you don't think the first chapter was bad because of all that…not that I think she said that but I was just implying…oh gosh, I'm getting off topic! Just should say this…THANK YOU! ^^_

Hotaru: Baka

Kura: MEANIE

Mikan: I know how you feel.

_**Aoi Kitsukawa: **__I'm glad you think the story is interesting because I was worried that nobody would like it…. I'M SO HAPPY! T^T If you have any ideas, please let me know, kay? ^^ And here's the next chapter!_

Kura: What I had said goes for everybody out there! If there are any ideas, please, do not hesitate to say it! ^^

Hotaru: I have one. Delete this.

Kura: T^T

Mikan: …Don't worry, the story isn't that bad. ^^

Kura: Thanks…T^T…anyway, so far, the only students that know about Mikan are Natsume and Ruka…I wonder what the HSP will do…

Mikan: …

Kura: So anyway, let's start! ^^ I do not own Gakuen Alice cause if I did, I would continue the anime and soon, have Natsume and Mikan get together!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Northern Woods**

**Regular POV**

"I'LL NEVER BECOME A WIFE NOW!"

Narumi and Kazumi sighed and sweat dropped.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PERVERT WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Narumi shuddered while Kazumi shook his head. _As if that'll ever happen… _The two thought.

"Anyway…" Kazumi started. "We have to figure out what Alice you have…"

Mikan blinked and began to ponder. _An Alice huh…Do I really have one…? HSP and Narumi-san said I had but…how can I be so sure…?_

"Maybe we can have her do an entrance exam!"

"How will that solve it?"

"Well…" Mikan watched as Narumi whispered his plan and Kazumi sighed. "…Maybe…but I'm not so sure…"

"Don't worry! He's an expert!"

Mikan and Kazumi watched as Narumi rushed out.

"…I have a bad feeling…"

"You should." Mikan sweat dropped at Kazumi's response.

"Um…I have a question…"

Kazumi looked at Mikan. "Yes?"

"…Why did…you let me in…?"

"Because you have an Alice."

"What's an Alice?" Mikan asked desperately.

Kazumi looked at her. "Sit down, I shall explain it."

Mikan nodded and sat on the couch from earlier. She blushed remembering the incident and shook her head furiously.

"Sakura-san, this Academy is very different from most schools."

"How so?"

"It is because everybody here has an Alice. And an Alice is something that is quite treasured so that is why the government, as soon as they find out that person has an Alice, they would bring them here right away.

"All Alices are different. I'm sure you saw that boy's Alice from earlier; the fire Alice. I myself have an Alice. As do Narumi-sensei and that other boy from earlier. I have the ability to see the Alice in the person's body and I can see yours."

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yes but right now, I don't know which you have."

"Oh…"

"HSP, I'm back!" Narumi cried, rushing back, a bit of his hair burnt.

Mikan looked at his hair. "…W-What happened…?"

"Ahh…I…uh…went back to the classroom! Anyway, the person agreed. He said that you have to go through the um…Northern woods and see if she can get through it and even see if she can get to umm…the High School division…"

"What!" Mikan looked at Kazumi. "You idiot! We don't even know what Mikan's Alice is!"

"Yea…umm…I didn't mention that to him…ehehehe."

Suddenly the lights were turned off. Mikan blinked and within a few seconds, it turned on to see Kazumi sitting down and Narumi shaking in fear at the corner.

"…N-Narumi…san…?"

"Hai…?"

"…Are you…alright…?"

"No."

Mikan went over to him and smiled. "I'm sure whatever you did wrong…I'm sure you didn't mean it! You seem too nice after all! Except for that time…"

Narumi looked at her and smiled. "Arigato Mikan-chan."

Kazumi watched in silence as the two began to engage into a conversation, the two laughing every once in a while.

…_At some point…her care-free character reminds me of that idiot…_

* * *

"Natsume, what did he want?" Everybody in the classroom turned to Natsume, curious to hear what Narumi wanted.

Natsume stayed silent. Then he said, "I'll tell you later Ruka."

Ruka nodded.

"But Natsume-sama! I want to know too!" Sumire Shouda cried. Natsume turned to her with a fierce glare and within seconds, her hair burst to flames.

"KYAA! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Meanwhile, Hotaru, who was sitting in the front, sighed in annoyance.

_They're all annoying…_ She thought bitterly. _But…Mikan was more annoying…I miss her…_

"Ah, minna! I'm back!"

"NARUMI-SENSEI, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TEACH THEM ANYMORE!" The substitute, Fukutan cried while sobbing.

Narumi shook his head. "Actually, I just came here to talk with somebody!"

"Eh?" Everybody but Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru looked at him.

"Tobita-kun, may I speak with you?" Yuu blinked and got up slowly. He left the classroom with Narumi and after, the class became hectic once again.

"Narumi-sensei, what's wrong?"

"Tobita-kun, I want you to go to the front of the Northen Woods in a few minutes alright?"

"Eh! B-But that place is dangerous and-"

"You just need to help someone! Oh, and make sure nobody knows of this person, alright?"

Yuu stared in confusion at his sensei and grudgingly nodded. Narumi smiled happily and left Yuu to himself.

Yuu sighed. "I have a bad feeling…"

* * *

Mikan sighed. _Narumi-sensei everything will be fine but…HSP said that it won't be… _She sighed again.

"Um…hello?" Mikan turned to see Yuu.

"Oh…Hi!" Mikan said, smiling. "Who are you?"

Yuu smiled. "I'm Tobita Yuu. But you can call me Innchou. Everybody calls me that."

"Okay! I'm Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you, Innchou!"

Yuu shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too Mikan-chan. So…umm…why are you here…?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"You're not wearing a school uniform…you're not a student right?"

"Not yet. HSP said that he might not let me go to the Elementary division…"

_Eh…? But…how does she know then High School principal? _Yuu thought.

"Anyway, Yuu-chan, what are you doing here?"

"…Yuu-chan…?"

"I like it better than Iinchou." Mikan said sheepishly.

Yuu smiled. "Well, my homeroom sensei, Narumi-sensei said I had to help somebody who was supposed to meet me here."

"…Oh…then that's probably me!"

"Eh?"

"Narumi-sensei said that he asked somebody to give me some sort of challenge or something to see what Alice I have. Apparently, I'm supposed to go through the woods and pass all the obstacles there."

"EH!" _Wait…could that be what Narumi-sensei asked __Hyūga__-kun for…? To give him a challenge for Mikan-chan…?_

"What's wrong?"

"B-B-But the forest is very dangerous!"

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, there's this Guardian of the Forest, Bear. Everybody is scared of him because they all say he was possessed with an angry spirit that loves to fight and hurt many people and- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Nope, I got bored!" Mikan said, about to step into the forest.

Yuu sighed and followed after her hesitantly.

They continued on until they heard something.

_THUMP_

"Did you hear that?" Yuu asked.

_THUMP_

"W-What i-is that…?" Mikan asked, holding onto Yuu's sleeve tightly. He blushed softly before shaking his head.

"I don't know…"

_THUMP_

They continued slowly until they came to hut and something raising an ax in front of the house. The thing brought the ax down, cutting some wood.

_THUMP_

"What is that…?" Mikan asked, walking closer while Yuu backed away slowly.

"M-M-M-M-Mikan-chan…s-s-s-s-stop…"

Mikan ignored Yuu and came closer.

Then thing stopped and turned slowly, revealing black eyes. It was a moving stuffed bear.

Mikan froze. _…A…moving…stuffed…bear…? Oh….it's…it's…it's…_

"IT'S SO KAWAII!" Mikan cried, going up to it. She bent down and smiled at the stuffed toy. "Nice to meet you! You're so kawaii!"

"M-M-M-M-Mika-chan! T-T-T-That's t-t-the Guardian of t-the Forest…B-B-B-Bear!" Yuu cried, his face showing fear.

Mikan looked at Yuu. "Ehh, but he doesn't looking scary." She said, poking Bear's face.

Bear's eyes then glinted and he brought his small paws up and smacked Mikan into the air.

Mikan fell to the ground in a few seconds. Yuu yelped.

Mikan got up quickly, tears in her eyes and a bump on her head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHY?" She screamed.

Bear just looked at her.

"IF YOU WANNA FIGHT, THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET!" She cried, charging at Bear.

His eyes glinted again and he once again, smacked her. Mikan let out a yell as she flew into the air.

* * *

"Hey…what's that…?" The entire class turned to the window to see something small come flying out of the Northern Woods, only to fall back down into the same spot.

Everybody was silent.

_What the…?_

* * *

Mikan groaned as she got up and gasped, seeing a small shadow over her and looked up to see Bear glaring at her.

Yuu began to panic. "M-Mikan-chan!" He cried before Mikan got kicked.

He looked around, wondering what to do when he saw a small fountain nearby. He saw a bucket and grabbed it.

Meanwhile, Mikan got up again, and finally, aimed a punch at Bear, hit, and there, she gave a loud cheer.

"YAY- GAH!" Then she got punched again.

"Ugh…" She groaned before passing out. Bear walked to her and lifted his arm when a bunch of water fell on him, making him fall to the ground.

Yuu panted slightly and dropped the bucket. He ran to Mikan and carried her, bridal-style.

He ran away from the hut.

It was around dusk when Mikan finally came about. She groaned and slowly got up to see a fire in front of her and Yuu sitting in front of it.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! You're up!" He quickly passed some berries over to her. Mikan smiled and took them.

"Yuu-chan…what happened to your knee?" Mikan asked, referring to his knee which was coated with dried blood.

"Oh, well, when I was running, I trip." Mikan sweat dropped.

"…That's it…?"

"Yes. I'm not a really good athlete. I'm okay but not…you know, very good."

"I see. I can be clumsy!" Mikan said, laughing. Yuu laughed along with her.

"Anyway, it's good to see that you're alright Mikan-chan. Bear looked really strong…"

Mikan frowned. "What did I even do to make him that angry…?"

"I have no idea…"

The two sighed and looked up into the starry night.

"…Arigato Yuu-chan…you're the only friend I made since coming here. And the only nice student; that black-haired boy was mean."

"Black-haired boy?"

"Yeah, I think Narumi-sensei called him Natsume or something."

_Eh? _Yuu looked at Mikan in shock. _She met…__Hyūga__ Natsume-kun but..s-she d-doesn't care…s-she doesn't fear him…amazing…_

"Anyway, Yuu-chan…tell me about this school. What is it that makes it amazing?"

"Well…I guess it mostly the fact that the Alices people have here can be used for many things. Oh! One of the best Alice users in my class is Imai Hotaru-"

"EH! HOTARU! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Mikan cried happily.

Yuu blinked. "…You know Imai-san?"

"Yeah! She's my best friend!" Mikan said, smiling brightly.

"Oh…she never told anybody about having a best friend."

"I understand, she never really tells anybody anything."

"…True…" The two laughed.

"Anyway, she has the Invention Alice. It allows her to make many creations like-"

"The Tortoise Mail!" Mikan finished.

"Eh?"

"Hotaru made it way before she came to this school. It was our way of sending mail!"

"Really? That's cool…"

"I'll show you next time, kay, Yuu-chan!"

Yuu smiled and nodded. "Anyway, everybody in our class has a unique Alice. There's-"

"Four different types of Alice classes. I've heard of them from the HSP"

"How do you know the HSP?" Yuu asked.

"He was the one who brought me in here."

"EH?"

"Yeah, it seems like he knew me or something…strange right?" Mikan said smiling. Yuu nodded slowly.

Mikan yawned.

Yuu chuckled "Anyway, it's time to sleep. It's very late. Good night Mikan-chan." He said, yawning and lying down on the ground. Mikan smiled and followed after him.

…_Dear ojii-chan…so far…this school…hasn't been so bad. I made a new friend…and hopefully I can meet up with Hotaru again…_

_I miss you…I hope…I can see you again…_

_Oyasumi…_

**Hotaru's POV**

I stopped my work and looked outside.

I feel...uneasy...

"Mikan…" I whispered.

I narrowed my eyes and ran out of my lab and quickly got on my duck scooter.

I went over to the Northern Woods but then stopped when I saw…him…

"What are you doing here Hyūga?" I asked.

He glared at me. "…"

"…Fine…" I continued when flames were suddenly right in front of me. I quickly moved back and glared at him. "What?"

"Not yet. Somebody is taking a test."

I stared at him, confused.

I still feel uneasy…like as if…perhaps…Mikan is in there…but…that's impossible, right?

I frowned and went through the fire. It burned a bit of my skin but I went through quickly and entered the forest.

I looked back to see Hyūga looking at me, shocked before it went back to his usual facial expression.

I continued on, not caring if he followed me.

I have to make sure…so that this feeling goes away…

* * *

Kura: Okay, this chapter sucked.

Hotaru: It does.

Mikan: It was fine cause I get to meet Iichou!

Yuu: I'm happy because I get to meet Mikan-chan too!

Natsume: …*glares at Yuu*

Hotaru: …*glares at Yuu*

Yuu: *sweat drops*

Kura: Anyway, I hope this chapter was fine. Please review and if you don't want to, then okay! ^^ Bye!


	3. Northern Woods 2

Kura: NEW CHAPTER! ^^

Mikan: Please let Hotaru find me! PLEASE!

Kura: No.

Mikan: B-But-

Hotaru: Let us meet.

Kura: Hey, I never said you two won't meet. Just wait!

Hotaru, Mikan: *glares at Kura*

Kura: *ignores the two* Okay then minna, let's go look at the reviews!

_**Ellabell: **__Yes, Yes…it's so cute that Hotaru cares about Mikan! ^^ And sorry for not updating so soon…T^T Thank you for liking the chapter though! Please enjoy this next one!_

Hotaru: …

Mikan: aww…Hotaru cares for me…*hugs Hotaru*

Hotaru: …fine…*hugs Mikan back*

Kura: KAWAII!

_**Aoi Kitsukawa: **__Yes…that part in the manga was hilarious…especially this part where Izumi AND Yuka was there so Kazumi did that…attack to Izumi while the lights were off and boy…was Yuka shocked…HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and you'll find out!_

Mikan: Find out what?

Kura: You'll find out.

Mikan: …?

_**Refugees On an Adventure: **__First of all, love your pen name! :3 Second of all, thanks for putting this story on your fav list…and I understand if you had no time to read! ^^ I am so glad that you like it so far! ^^ Yuu is cute isn't he? I was surprised that he was a boy when I first watched Gakuen Alice though…anyway, hope you like this chapter!_

Yuu: …You thought I was a girl…?

Kura: …Sorry…

Yuu: …

Ruka: You have to admit…you kinda look like a girl…

Yuu: …T^T

_**MyMysteriousSoul: **__I know…my writing style isn't the best…BUT I DON'T CARE! All that matters is if you have fun writing it, ne? ^^ I am glad that you do like it though! ^^ Please enjoy this next chapter! And what you wrote, I'll keep that in mind!_

Kura: Okay, review replies done! Disclaimer please!

Mikan: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

Kura: START!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Northern Woods Part 2**

**Regular POV**

Hotaru sat down, her bad temper getting the best of her as it spread throughout the room, scaring the heck out of everybody.

"I-Imai…w-what's w-wrong…?" Somebody had dared asked. Everybody else in the class gasped at his courage.

Hotaru slowly lifted her head and turned to the boy. "…" She spoke nothing as she glared at the boy with such intensity and hatred that the boy ran screaming to the halls, leaving the classroom stunned.

"…" Koko on the other hand, still had that goofy smile on his face but was paling fast, his face soon becoming similar to a scary smiling ghost.

"…Koko-kun…are you alright…?" Anna Umenomiya asked softly.

Koko ignored her and stared at Hotaru with wide eyes, his smile still there, creeping everybody near him.

That was when Natsume and Ruka came in and Sumire rushed to them crying, "NATSUME-SAMA, RUKA-SAMA, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH IMAI AND IT'S SCARING KOKO CAUSE HE'S READING HER MIND AND HIS STUPID SMILE IS SCARING EVERYBODY, INCLUDING ME! HELP!"

Natsume ignored her and looked at Koko. "…What is she thinking?"

"She wants to kill you." Everybody turned to Koko who now started to shake in fear. "She wants to kill you Natsume…she wants to kill you but she thinking of a way to get past your Alice so she can kill you. Oh, and she wants to do the same with Narumi-sensei…she wants to kill both of you and the images in her mind is scary." He said, not changing his facial expression.

The he paused and sighed, sinking to the floor. "She stopped thinking them…yay…"

Hotaru stood from her seat and walked over to Natsume. Natsume looked at her.

Everybody looked and suddenly jumped back in fear and a large menacing aura appeared from Hotaru and she was sending a death glare to Natsume.

"…What is in the forest?" Hotaru asked softly.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and brushed past her to his seat. Hotaru bit her lip.

"Mikan's there, isn't she…?"

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about." Natsume said, not looking at her.

"I KNOW MIKAN IS THERE! IF YOU HURT HER, I WILL KILL YOU! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME YEARS!" Hotaru screamed, turning to face him, her eyes burning with hate.

Everybody looked at her in shook. Ruka looked at Natsume.

_Natsume…I wonder if she's talking about that girl Natsume told me about last night… _He thought as he looked at his best friend.

Natsume then sat down on his seat, leaned back and placed his manga book on his face.

Hotaru glared at him and walked out of the class.

Everybody was just shocked as to what happened.

Meanwhile, in the Northern Woods, Sakura Mikan sneezed loudly, waking Yuu.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just felt like somebody was talking about me…" Mikan said, looking confused as she looked to the sky.

Yuu stood up and stretched. "Well, it is morning, we'd better get moving."

Mikan nodded. "By the way, I heard something that I woke up last night, what do you think that was?"

"I don't know…it sounded like a fight at the most…but what was strange was that I did see some fire before it had gone out in the direction." Yuu said, pointing to the entrance in the far South.

"Oh…" Mikan yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too but we'd better hurry. I still have to get to class later on…guess I'll miss the first class."

Mikan gasped. "Really…I'M SO SORRY!"

Yuu looked at her, confusion on his face. "F-For what?"

"FOR KEEPING YOU HERE WHEN YOU HAVE TO BE IN CLASS!" Mikan cried, tears running down her face.

Yuu panicked. "D-Don't worry! I'm sure that Narumi-sensei will explain things to the other teachers!"

Mikan sniffed. "You think so…?"

"Yes."

Mikan smiled. "Okay then!"

Yuu sighed. _Her attitude changes fast doesn't it…?_

After then stopped the small fire that was still going on their firewood, the two continued on their way. It was about 20 minutes that they arrived near to the end of the Northern Woods.

"…Ne…Mikan-chan…what did Narumi-sensei say this challenge was about again…?"

Mikan stopped and frowned. "…Now that I think about it…he said that I had to make sure I find o-"

"PIYO"

The two froze.

"…Did…did you hear that Mikan-chan…?"

"…Uh…huh…"

They turned and gaped at what they saw.

It…was…a…giant…

…

…

…

Chick…?

"PIYO"

Mikan gaped and Yuu sighed. "Oh…it's just one of the animals the school takes care of. I believe it was that mutated chick…"

"WHY DOES THIS SCHOOL HAVE THIS! IT MAKES NO SENSE!" Mikan screamed, catching the attention of the HUGE baby chick.

It looked at them and then it's mouth started to water, thinking that Mikan and Yuu were food.

"PIYO"

Mikan and Yuu looked up to see the large chick looking at them strangely.

"…Yuu-chan…why is it looking at us that way…?" Mikan asked fearfully.

"…I think…it thinks…we're…food." Yuu replied.

"PIYO"

"GAH!" the two screamed.

* * *

**Several Hours Later…**

Ruka walked over to the animal house and walked inside to see animals in their cages eating or sleeping when they turned to him, their eyes twinkling.

The animals looked at him, their eyes shining brightly.

"Look! It's Ruka!" They all cried in their own little language.

"Ruka's here!"

Ruka slowly lifted his head as sparkles appeared in his eyes and around him.

Suddenly, the background around them turned white with pink, yellow, and many other bright colors and twinkling lights danced around them as Ruka ran to the animals in slow-motion and the animals doing the same in the same speed.

"Did everyone here missed me lots?" Ruka asked happily and began to hug every single animal in the barn.

Then they began to play and I cannot put into words of what is happening here…but if you would like to know, it was KAWAII! **(And total blackmail for Hotaru!)**

_RUKA!_

Ruka froze as he heard voices. He blinked and looked around.

_Ruka, help us! We're in trouble!_

His eyes widened as he found images of hurt animals around him.

_Help us Ruka! We're in the Northern Woods! Help!_

Ruka nodded and ran out while the animals looked after him, confused and thinking, _Where is Ruka going…?_

Meanwhile, Ruka ran after the images that surrounded him. "W-Where are you?" he asked desperately.

_We're over there! Help us!_

Ruka ran to the spot where the animals pointed only to blink in surprise as he fell into a hole underneath him.

"AH!" He cried.

"Yes! We got him!" He looked up to see Mikan and Yuu looking at him from above.

"W-What the…?"

"Gomen ne Ruka-kun…but we really need your help…" Yuu said, helping Ruka out, only to have Mikan tie him up in ropes.

"HEY!" Ruka cried.

"Gomen, but we can't have you killing us…" Mikan said. "We need your help."

Ruka only glared at them. "Why should I help you in any way?"

"It's nothing too big." Mikan reassured. "We just need to get past that large chick." She pointed to the chick that seemed to be looking for them.

Ruka looked at the chick and back at the two. "No."

"What! Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because you're that weird girl from before."

"Eh…?" Mikan closed her eyes and then opened them in shock. "Ah! You're that boy who was with that pervert!"

Yuu and Ruka stared at her; Yuu is shock and amazement, Ruka with anger.

"Don't make Natsume sound bad!" Ruka cried.

"But he's a pervert! You saw what he did! And he even broke the rules for trying to escape!"

"Shut up! You know nothing about Natsume!"

"Yes I do! I know he's a-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll-"

"A PERVERT! HE'S A PERVERT!" Mikan screamed.

Ruka clenched his fist. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! NATSUME IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! Well…maybe mean to people BUT HE'S NOT EVIL OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"How do you know? All it seems like as if he just controls you-"

"SHUT UP!" Ruka cried, glaring at her. Mikan glared back.

Yuu just stood in the corner, not wanting to go through the fight.

"…Listen, I really wanna get this over with so either you get rid of the chick or I'll do it." Mikan said, holding up some sort of dart tube.

Ruka's eyes widened as well as Yuu's.

"Where did you get that Mikan-chan?"

"Hotaru forgot to bring it with her. I thought I would give it back once I came here."

"You wouldn't dare…" Ruka said, narrowing his eyes in anger and fear.

"Yes I would cause I really want to see Hotaru and if this is the only way, then I'll do it. But only if you won't help because honestly…I don't wanna. This guy is a baby isn't he?" Mikan asked, pointing to the large chick. "I don't want to calm him down in such a cruel way…"

"That's why we need your help Ruka-kun…" Yuu said softly.

Meanwhile, in the background, the chick was crying and chirping sadly into the forest.

Ruka bit his lip and sighed. "…Fine…"

"YAY! Now I don't have to kill the chick!" Mikan said happily. She walked over to him and untied him quickly. Ruka sighed and inwardly groaned.

Ruka then glared at her. "…Don't look."

"Eh?" Mikan and Yuu looked at him in confusion.

"I said don't look." He said as he walked towards the chick.

Mikan and Yuu nodded as they hid behind some trees.

They were silent for a while until Mikan spoke, "When he says that, it just makes me more curious…"

Yuu nodded in agreement. "Also…his Alice is the Animal Pheromone…I wonder what he will do…"

"What does that Alice do?"

"Sorta the same as Narumi-sensei…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…this will be the first time I will be seeing his Alice though…he seems so secretive…"

"…"

"No one really knows Ruka…He seems to be like Natsume-kun…cool and indifferent but sometimes, he does outrageous things…"

"Huh…I wonder what the real Ruka is like…" Mikan whispered.

And so they turned to watch and then sweat dropped.

"W-What the?" Mikan whispered.

In front of them…was…Ruka…and the chick…just stood there, staring at each other as sparkles started to appear, surrounding the two.

"…What beautiful, fluffy feathers you have, you little chick…" They heard him say faintly.

"Piyo…" The chick responded back.

Suddenly, the two leaped forward to each other as Ruka cried out, "Let's play together!"

Mikan and Yuu just stared as the two began to "frolic" in the forest and the two instantly thought, _The true Ruka…so heart-warming…_

"…I know this is weird…but it's also so cute…" Mikan admitted, looking at Ruka with curious eyes.

"…Now I know why he never uses his Alice in front of other people…" Yuu muttered in understanding.

"Um…excuse me…" The two turned to see the two boys from the animal barn. "Have you seen Piyo? He's the giant chick…"

The two pointed to Ruka and the chick while the other two boys sweat dropped.

"…Okay…" One of them said. He took out a bag and walked over to them. "Hey, little guy, it's time for lunch!" He called out.

"…Little…guy…?" Mikan asked.

Yuu shrugged. "He still is a chick after all."

"True…" They turned back to Ruka and sweat dropped for he and the chick were crying at being separated.

"JE T'AIME! MON AMOUR CA VA!" Ruka cried, tears streaming down his face. **(I think that's the words he spoke...I don't know, I looked on the online manga...)**

He knelt down, his face facing the ground by the time Piyo disappeared with the other two boys.

He twitched angrily.

"It's no wonder you would want to hide this Alice…" Mikan said, her voice trembling slightly.

"M-Mikan-chan…y-you're voice is trembling…" Yuu whispered. "Don't be so mean…"

Then Ruka snapped as soon as Mikan laughed. "AHAHAHAHA! But it's too funny!"

"SHUT UP!" He cried, blushing harder and harder with each passing second.

Then Mikan smiled and took his hand. "Arigato, Ruka-kun! You really helped us there!"

Ruka blinked and then a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "…Eto…"

* * *

"Natsume!"

Natsume turned after hearing his name to see some of his classmates running towards him.

"Ruka has been kidnapped!"

He stared at them.

"We saw him go into the Northern woods and then fall into a hole! Even Iincho was there! He's a witness!"

"Then where is he?" Sumire asked.

"Probably to help him but we have to go get Ruka back!"

Natsume frowned and looked towards the woods. "Where are they now?"

"E-Eh…r-right…ummm…"

Meanwhile the class looked towards out favorite fire caster as he glared at the poor boy.

"…Whoever kidnapped him must be idiots…"

"N-N-Natsume's eyes a-are burning…"

Hotaru stopped her work and looked at Natsume.

…_Could it be…that Mikan…is also kidnapped…?_

* * *

"Mite, Ruka-pyon! Your forest friends came to play with you!"

Ruka turned to a happy Mikan who was holding a small bunny that had a blush on its face. He glared at Mikan and turned back, ignoring her.

"Awww…you're gonna ignore poor little bunny? Such a different treatment compared to chick…" Mikan said, pouting.

"SHUT UP! WE NEED TO KEEP GOING, RIGHT-"

"Yea!" Mikan cried, hugging Ruka. He blushed.

"W-Wha-"

"You finally showed your true self!" Mikan said. "I like you better when you're not trying to act so cool and indifferent! You're so much better when you are showing your simple and kawaii self! Even if it means I have to annoy you, I'll do anything to have you show your true self!"

…_K-Kawaii…?_ Ruka blushed at that.

"There's no need to be mean~ everybody knows you're an animal-loving boy~" Mikan sang, now dancing with some animals.

Ruka twitched. "…What the…"

"So why are you pretending?" Mikan asked, now putting the bunny down. Yuu sighed in the background.

_Mikan-chan…you really are a kind person… _He thought, looking at Mikan.

Ruka turned away from Mikan.

…_If Natsume won't laugh…then I won't either…_

_If he's suffering…_

_Then I don't want to be having fun without him…_

"Could it be that you're following Natsume?" Mikan asked. He turned to her.

_W-What…?_ He thought.

Then Mikan smiled and shook her head. "Never mind…you already said that this Natsume person is nice. I still think he's a pervert but if you say he's a good person, then I'll believe you."

Ruka and Yuu looked at her in amazement.

Ruka bit his lip. "Shut up, ugly…" He whispered.

Mikan pouted. "Meanie…anyway, it seems like Natsume does get into trouble…he tried to escape yesterday. Why would he do that?"

"Eh, he tried to escape?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah…did he do something wrong and didn't want to face i-"

"Shut up! You know nothing on what Natsume does!" Ruka cried.

Mikan and Yuu looked at him. Ruka clenched his fist. "There's no way anybody can understand…he doesn't even want to be here…he doesn't even want his Alice…"

Mikan started to cry. "Gomen…"

Ruka and Yuu backed away from her.

"GOMEN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TALK BAD ABOUT HIM!"

…_You didn't really…_ Ruka and Yuu thought as Mikan continued to sob loudly.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, do you have any clue as to what your Alice is?" Yuu asked.

Mikan fell silent.

"You never really told me what it was and you said this was some sort of challenge given to you so maybe you need to figure out your Alice…" Yuu said.

Mikan looked at the ground. "That's right…"

"Eh, you don't know what your Alice is?" Ruka asked.

"…Yeah…and-"

"Natsume!"

Mikan froze and turned to see Natsume. Her eyes widened.

"Why are you here Natsume?" Ruka asked, going over to his friend.

Natsume looked at Ruka and felt rage when he saw his friend in a close to a dirty state, his clothes slightly ripped and a small rope burn on his wrists.

"…Ruka, let's go."

"Eh?"

"Let's go. The girl failed." He said, turning to Mikan, his eyes burning with hated.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mikan asked, confused.

I think he gave you this challenge Mikan-chan…" Yuu whispered.

"EH!"

"Get out of here." Natsume said.

"W-What?"

"You failed. Get out of this school."

"B-Bu-"

"You used Ruka…you'd better know what that means." He said, walking towards her.

Mikan slowly backed away.

Then he grabbed her bangs and threw her against a tree.

"KYA!" Mikan cried.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Yuu cried. Ruka stared in shock.

Mikan stared into his eyes. _S-Such cold…murdering eyes…no…_

"N-Natsume, I'm fine so you don't have to stop her. You told me this was to make sure she had an Alice and-"

"She ignored my rules."

"What rules?" Mikan cried.

"That idiot Narumi should've told you."

Mikan shuddered under his intense glare.

"Besides, I don't care what happens to my enemies and those who disobey me…"

Everybody was silent.

Mikan closed her eyes in fear.

Then-

**BOOM**

* * *

Kura: And end!

Natsume: What kind of ending was that?

Kura: A bad one…T^T

Natsume: I agree with you.

Mikan: Don't be so mean! It's not that bad Kura-chan!

Kura: Mikan…*hugs Mikan*

Mikan: *hugs Kura back*

Natsume: Ugh, I'm in the belly of a damn stupid and idiotic beast.

Hotaru: *hits Mikan and Kura with the baka gun*

Mikan, Kura: OW!

Kura: Gr…anyway, hope everybody enjoyed the chapter! ^^ See you next time! And please review and tell me if this was bad or not…I really don't care if you say it's bad. I'll reply to it and make sure I can find a way to make it better! BYE!


	4. Her Alice, His Realization

Kura: Okay then, time for the next chapter everybody! ^^

Mikan: Does Hotaru come in?

Kura: No.

Mikan: WAHHHH!

Hotaru: *aims baka gun*

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan: WAHH! THAT HURTS!

Kura: …right…anyway review replies!

_**Ellabell: **__Thanks for liking the chapter! ^^ YAY! ^^ I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Ruka: You sure didn't say much…

Kura: …Yeah…

_**TheBadsun: **__Yeah, it's supposed to follow the manga first but then, everything changes…at least, that's what I'm aiming for! ^^ I hope you like the next chapter! ^^ *bows*_

Mikan: This person seems nice!

Yuu: That's true.

Hotaru: You two are too trusting.

Natsume: That's true.

Kura: …

_**Kylee-Cat: **__You'll just have to find out everything as you read along! ^^ And thank you for liking the twist I put in this story! ^^ I hope this story will continue in satisfying you! ^^_

Kura: I feel tired now…

Hotaru: …

Mikan: …

_**Zenophobiaz: **__Yeah…for the part where Ruka was screaming to Piyo is french…I had to look at the manga series since I was too lazy to watch it…-_- Anyway, you're so right! Mikan always changes her emotions quickly! It's what makes her, her! And Hotaru was scary in that part…_

Kura: Hotaru was scary…*shudder*

Hotaru: *thumbs up*

_**Aoi Kitsukawa: **__Yeah…Ruka is so funny…and kawaii! ^^ Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! *bows*_

Hotaru: Let's start already. I'm bored.

Natsume: There's a shocker

Mikan: Really? I don't think that's really shocking Natsume.

Natsume: That was sarcasm, polka.

Mikan: DON'T CALL ME POLKA!

Kura: …Let's start! I don't own Gakuen Alice…sadly…T^T I want to though…

* * *

**Chapter 4- Her Alice, His Realization**

**Regular POV**

"Mikan-chan, quick, this way!" Mikan and Yuu turned to see Narumi near then over the smoke that risen from the smoke bomb.

They ran to where he stood and hid behind him.

Natsume and Ruka recovered from the shock of the bomb and Natsume glared at Narumi. "Move." He said.

"Natsume-kun, I told you, this was only to see what Mikan-chan's Alice were, not to see if she would stay in this school or not!" Narumi said.

"Move." Natsume said darkly.

"But Natsume-kun, I-"

"I said move." Natsume said, sounding pissed with each passing second.

"…" Narumi stayed motionless and sighed. "Gomen, Natsume-kun, but…"

Then he brought his hands to his lips and then blew a kiss to Natsume who at first looked taken back and then when the pheromone hit him and his eyes widened before his face flushed and he fell to the ground.

"NATSUME!" Ruka cried out as he panicked.

Ruka rushed to his friend who fell unconcious while the other three sweat dropped.

"…You know…I've seen this before…" Mikan muttered.

Narumi sighed and walked over, picking up Natsume. "Come on minna, it's time to take you back."

"But, I never found out what my Alice was!" Mikan cried, feeling devastated.

"Yes, but we can't really do anything about it at the moment Mikan-chan…gomen ne…"

Mikan bit her lip in frustration, tears forming before she fell to the ground and let out a loud wail.

"M-Mikan-chan!" Yuu cried in shock. Ruka and Narumi just jumped back.

"BUT I HAVE TO SEE HOTARU! I HAVE TO FIND OUT MY ALICE TO SEE HOTARU AGAIN!" Mikan wailed.

Yuu sighed in desperation and clasped his hands together. "Gomen, Mikan-chan, but hopefully, this will make you happy!"

He then focused on the girl but Mikan continued to cry.

Yuu blinked. "…Why…isn't my Alice…working…?" He whispered.

Narumi and Ruka looked at him, confused.

Mikan stopped at that and looked at Yuu, sniffing. "What do you mean Yuu-chan?"

"M-My Alice isn't working?"

"Are you sure?" Narumi asked. "Test it."

"Okay…" He turned to Ruka who blinked and suddenly, visions of forest animals surrounded Ruka, all of them dancing happily.

Ruka let out a cry of joy and began leaping with joy, leaving the other three look at him as though he was a freak.

"…Okay…changing the question…Why won't my Alice work on Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked, disabling his Alice, leaving Ruka without the visions and him blushing heavily and glaring at the class president who began to sweat nervously.

"Hmmm…"Narumi frowned. "Maybe…" He whispered. "You have the…Nullification Alice…"

The three children turned to Narumi.

"Nullification?" Yuu asked.

"Yes…the Alice to repel any other Alices that put's the holder in danger…" Narumi muttered.

"If I do have…that…then why didn't it help me against him?" Mikan asked, pointing at the unconscious Natsume.

"Well, did he ever attack you?"

"…Well-"

"Wait, that one time when I first saw her, Natsume couldn't use his Fire Alice against her." Ruka cried.

Mikan frowned. "He was trying to hurt me…? Ah! That's right! He said he was gonna burn my hair! THAT MEANIE!"

The rest sweat dropped at Mikan's outburst and sighed.

"So…does that mean that Mikan-chan's Alice is Nullification?" Yuu asked.

Narumi shrugged. "Let's make sure again." He looked at Mikan who blinked in confusion. He smiled and let his pheromone Alice half out which then made Natsume more flushed since he was closer to Narumi, even though he was unconscious and Ruka and Yuu flushed as well before collapsing, both fainting in the process.

Mikan on the other hand, stared at Narumi. "…Was something supposed to happen to me?" She asked, looking confused.

Narumi smiled. "I suppose you do have the Nullification…"

"How do you know?"

"Look at the other two." Mikan looked passed Narumi and sweat dropped.

"E-Ehh…?" She cried, looking at Yuu and Ruka who's faces were still flushed.

"You see, I have the pheromone Alice that allows anybody near to…well…I guess you could say feel a strong attraction towards me. It's similar to Nogi-kun's Animal Pheromone Alice But with mines, children your age cannot handle the affection because they aren't familiar with it."

Mikan nodded slowly as she went over to Ruka and poked him.

"Ruka-pyon~ Wake up…" She said softly, poking him.

Narumi sweat dropped. _Did she even listen to me…?_

"Ne…Narumi-sensei…how do we bring them back?"

"Eh?" Narumi looked at Mikan who stared back.

"How do we bring them back to the school?"

"We can carry them."

"Are you sure you can carry two?"

"Yes but…there're three…"

"Yeah…but I think the forest animals want to carry Ruka-pyon." She said, motioning to animals that gathered around Ruka.

Narumi sweat dropped. "Of course…"

* * *

Hotaru sighed in annoyance as Koko danced around in the class, blabbering about what was on other's minds and everybody trying to shut him up.

She looked out the window and sighed, looking towards the forest grounds when she noticed a larger person with a smaller person…wait…

She looked down and frowned. _…That's…that baka-sensei…why is he carrying Iincho and…Hyuuga? And why are there animals carrying Nogi…?_

Then she turned her attention to the smaller child and her eyes widened in shock.

_Mikan…_

* * *

"So you think that Sakura-san has the Nullification Alice?"

Mikan and Narumi nodded at Kazumi. Kazumi sighed.

_She's like the idiot…she has the same Alice as the idiot…what more does she have in common…it's not like she's his daughter right? Yuka would never abandon her unless it was necessary…_

Kazumi frowned. _What if…_

"Sakura-san; who're your parents?"

Mikan blinked and smiled. "I don't know. Ojii-chan said that they left me a long time ago. He said that they became the stars in the sky a long time ago…"

Narumi suddenly hugged Mikan. "Oh, you poor girl! To lose your parents! Wah!" He cried, hugging Mikan tightly.

Mikan giggled. "I'm fine! Ojii-chan said that they'll always watch over me!" She said happily.

Narumi smiled at Mikan who smiled back.

Kazumi nodded. _I wonder…if she really is their daughter…_

"…Sakura-san…can I have a DNA sample?"

"Eh?" Mikan and Narumi stared at him. He nodded.

"I want to see who your real parents are. I have a feeling that…you might be related to a certain person and I would like to check." He said. Mikan smiled.

"Sure!" She said. Then she looked at him, confused. "But…what's a DNA sample?"

Kazumi sweat dropped as Narumi fell to the ground. "I…just need a hair sample…that's all…and it needs to be from you."

"Oh! Okay!" Mikan said. She brought her hands to her hair and yanked a couple out, handing them over to Kazumi who nodded with approval.

"I'll be back soon." He said before leaving his office.

Narumi sighed. "Well, I have to go and make sure my three students are fine." He turned to Mikan and smiled. Mikan smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Narumi-sensei?"

"Of course, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan waved good bye as Narumi left and she sighed as soon as the door closed.

"…Finally…" Mikan yelped and looked around.

"…H-Hello…?" She asked, trembling slightly. She gulped. _…Is…this office haunted…?_

"…Mikan…"

_I swear…I've heard this voice…b-but…w-where…? _Mikan slowly back away from where she heard the voice.

Then…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"GAH!" Mikan yelped as she got thrown into the air and smashed onto the couch. "Ow…" She grumbled.

Then she saw a shadow in front of her and looked up, afraid but then all fear vanished when she saw a familiar person with short black hair and indifferent violet eyes.

"Hotaru!"

* * *

Kazumi nodded silently, shocked above anything else as realization hit him full force.

_If what this scan say's is true…then…Sakura-san…no…Mikan…is my niece…_

He looked at the machine, signaling the DNA sample of Mikan and of both samples of his brother and his old student.

"…Izumi…looks like your daughter finally came here…" He whispered.

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Mikan: …This…was short…

Kura: Eh, I just wanted to end it here.

Hotaru: *hugs Mikan protectively*

Kura: KAWAII!

Mikan: *smiles and blushes*

Kura: Anyway, hoped everybody liked the chapter, even if it was shorter than usual…please review and GOOD BYE!


End file.
